MST3K 110 - Robot Holocaust
The Short Synopsis (including what we didn’t get to see because of the film breaking): Despite being chased and shot at by Moon Men, Ted and Cody successfully transport the lunarium back to their rocketship. They head back to Earth safely with the lunarium. Retik orders Krog to destroy Cody's rocket as it lands. Information After Krog repeatedly fails to kill Cody, Retik comes to Earth so he can defeat Cody personally and oversee the plan to invade Earth. Krog’s henchmen almost kill Cody’s pals, but the bad guys are caught and arrested. Cody convinces the police to release the criminals so he can follow them to their secret hideout. Cody storms the villains’ HQ, and eventually kills Krog and his two henchmen. Afraid of being caught, Retik takes off in his rocket ship. Cody uses Retik’s own giant ray gun to shoot at the departing rocket, destroying Retik and his plans to invade Earth. The Movie Synopsis A guy named Neo, a robot uprising, and humanity enslaved to power to a computer mainframe. Sounds like the makings of a science fiction classic, right? Well, you're thirteen years too early. This movie features all of the above, plus an evil woman who just had her wisdom teeth pulled, and a gigantic avocado. Lobster headed robots, a kleptomaniac C3PO knockoff, and a huge Nuge round out the cast. Oh, and sock puppets with teeth. While we're at it, there are also a couple women with ridiculously impractical outfits, and just enough carelessness in location scouting to make you think that maybe, just maybe, our intrepid voyageurs are trekking through modern day Central Park. And Long Island City. Not some wasteland in the distant future. Watch as the dry-socketed villainess Valaria gradually turns into a sleazy Marlene Dietrich. Thrill to the huge Nuge's journey of personal discovery, transforming from mindless sex toy to bomb-squad lieutenant. Watch as Neo's robot buddy slips farther and farther into C3PO mimicry until he suffers a breakdown that was stolen lock stock and barrel from Empire Strikes Back. Sit breathless as robots who look like crustaceans with claws sharpened into swords fight with Neo and the huge Nuge. Be amazed at the new uses found for dark room timers and abandoned factory equipment. Will the huge Nuge run out of bronzer? Will Neo survive to become Keanu Reeves? Will the Dark One (Doug Warren) be defeated? Will Deeja's father make an excellent guacamole? Find out on tonight's episode of Valaria Faces Life. Information * Robot Holocaust was filmed entirely in New York City; despite being set in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, landmarks such as the Chrysler Building can be clearly seen in the background. * Like all the R-rated movies shown on the show, this film had to have a few scenes that included toplessness and violence trimmed for the airing. * Much of the music in Robot Holocaust was lifted from Laserblast, which would become an experiment in Season 7. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: '''Joel makes light of his situation with a blues song, and remarks that he can handle it because he's a "hu-man". '''Invention Exchange: Joel - 'Nitro Burning Funny Pipe' Mads - Ski mask of the future with articulated eyebrows Segment Two: Crow and Tom pretend they’re in the “We Zone” and they order Joel to do tricks Segment Three: Cambot’s sitcom simulator malfunctions, resulting in random bursts from his laugh track Segment Four: Joel and the bots pretend to be characters from the movie. Tom is totally into it, but Crow and Joel aren’t Ending Segment: Joel invites viewers to send in name ideas for the avocado scientist guy in the movie, and they read a letter Obscure References *''"My favorite food? Cherry Pez, no question about it."'' This is a line from the movie Stand by Me, when the kids are sitting around the campfire talking. *''"Hey, it says, 'Basement to the Alamo'."'' A reference to Pee-wee's Big Adventure; Pee-wee is told by a fortuneteller he will find his bicycle in the basement of the Alamo, but when he gets there, he finds out the Alamo doesn't have a basement (Indeed, it does not). *''"Woo-hoo, Cleveland! Rock and roll! Let's do it!"'' Said multiple times, this is a line from This is Spinal Tap, when the band is wandering around in the service corridors of a stadium, unable to find the stage. Video release * Released by Shout! Factory in December 2012 on Vol. XXV with Operation Double 007, Kitten with a Whip and Revenge of the Creature. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:80s Movie Category:Robots Category:R-rated movies Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Movies with nudity edited out